


Only I can give you pleasure

by Optimus_Prime_Girl15



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual, Dom/sub, Inucest, Lemon, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Prime_Girl15/pseuds/Optimus_Prime_Girl15
Summary: Inuyasha broke the one rule Sesshomaru give him when he is in heat and now he has to be punished. Sess is very pleased with the gift the time-traveling miko gave him from her time. One-Shot INUCEST, bondage, sexual torture, Lemon. You have been warned.





	Only I can give you pleasure

Hey guys for the people who are on fanfiction.net i am Optimus is Bae 17. I haven't used my Ao3 account in about two years and forgot i was on it but when i recently posted this story i had some dickhead in my review telling it me its against the guidelines and that i should change it or post it somewhere else. Am i going to change it? Am i heck i'm keeping it on fanfiction and couldn't give two flying fucks. Im not changing it because someones got nothing better to do than memerising the guidelines and go around telling people to change their stories. And as well as keeping it on fanfiction i decided to post it on here as well so if that person is on this site as well i got two words for you mate. Go swivell.

Rant over

I would like to give a shout out to my long term friend and awesome Beta Reader on fanfiction.net… Yuki Hakkai. She's my anime and transformers buddy and is doing an amazing job at editing my poor grammer. So any way Energon cookies to Yuki, loves ya ;)

Warning: Inucest, bondage, sexual torture.

If you don't like Inucest then DON'T READ IT! I have given warning as to what's going to be in it so no reviews complaining please.

Anyway please read and review!

"Normal"

Thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru POV

I growled as I marched through the hall of the castle, the servants swiftly moving out of my way. How dare he. It was mating season and Inuyasha had gone into heat, however, I was pulled away by my duties before we could rut. When leaving I had forbidden Inuyasha to pleasure himself as only I am to give him pleasure. But two hours later he had broken that rule as the aroma of his arousal wafted through the air. I growled again when I came to the door of our bed chambers, I could hear his moans from inside. The door burst open the sight was enough to make me grow hard instantly. Inuyasha was sat on the bed facing the door, his legs spread wide as he pumped his fingers in and out of his ass and pumped his straining cock. The little tyke had planned this. I growled and stormed up to him, grabbed his arms and flipped him over. He whined as I prepared to take him before I froze. Ramming my cock into him is exactly what the puppy wanted.

I glanced to my right there laid tessaiga and tenseiga, I smirked as an idea came into my head. I also remembered a little gift the time-traveling miko had given me in secret. My attention came back to my mate as he whined and squirmed in my grip, his ass rubbing against my stiff cock. I lent down and whispered to him.

"Don't move." I let go of him and went to a chest at the end of the bed, I pulled out some rope that was designed to withstand a demons strength and a blindfold. I walked back to my mate who wiggling to try and get some form of relief.

Grabbing his arms again I pulled them so his elbows were as close together as they could possibly be and started tying them all the way down to his wrists. I pulled him up so he was standing with his back uncomfortably arched and put the blindfold on him.

"Stay." I commanded, and walked over to the swords, grabbed tessaiga. Since mating with Inuyasha the swords resistance has lessened to only tingling when I held it. I then went back to the chest and got the gift from the miko. They were small and there were five pink beads attached to what she called a wire, at the end of that wire was a small box. She had also given me a slightly larger box with a knob on it. She said it was a control for the beads, the higher it is turned the higher the beads 'vibrate'. I tied the beads to the hilt of the sword and placed the sword is a metal holder on the other side of the room which was securely attached to the ground. Pleased with how it looked I went to where Inuyasha was stood, grabbed the rest of the rope and pick him up by his legs.

I took him to the other side of the room and stood before the sword.

"You like it deep don't you Inuyasha." I growled in his ear, he whimpered and nodded. I smirked and spread his ass cheeks, I knew he had lubed himself enough so I would not have to do any preparing. I motion pushed him down on the hilt until his feet were on the ground, I then proceeded to tie his feet down he would not be able to move. I step back and admired my work. Inuyasha stood there squirming gasping as the hilt went even deeper, his cock painfully hard, begging to be touched. I knew that the sword was long enough for the hilt to be rubbing against his prostate.

"I wanted you, you were supposed to fuck meet Inuyasha whined.

"And I told you not to touch yourself Inuyasha but you disobeyed me so now I am going to have to punish you. Naughty puppies don't get rewards." I walked back over to the chest and pulled out some more rope and a thin rod. I also grabbed the controller to the beads and went back to my mate. I gripped his cock and start to pump it, Inuyasha tried to buck into my hand but the sword hilt up his ass prevented it. Suddenly I squeezed his cock and slowly pushed the rod in his urethra. My mate cried out and tried to get away but could not move. Once the whole rod was in to the point it could not be seen, I the proceeded to tie the rope around the base of his cock and his balls. And to prevent the rod slipping out I tied the rest of the rope around the head of his cock.

"There, now shall not be able to cum" I stated, pleased with my work, "Now then, I would like to see what the miko gift to me can do" I turned the know to the first line and thanks to my superior hearing, I could hear a faint buzzing noise from deep with Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasps and began trying to get off of the sword but could not. Then his knees started to wobble and as they started to give Inuyasha was sinking lower on the hilt which caused him to cry out and stand straight. I looked down at the control to the beads, I will certainly be looking forward to when these are invented.

"Now then little brother, I have to finish the paperwork you so rudely interrupted, I shall see you later" I stated as I walked out of the door, I smirked when I heard him cry out in protest and close the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later

I sighed as I finished the last of the paper work, my fangs gleamed as the heavy scent of my mate's arousal wafted into my study. I looked down to my desk and saw the beads controller. Throughout the time I had been doing paper work, I had gradually turned the knob up to the highest setting. I got up, left my study and then proceeded to go to my bed chambers. As soon as I entered I went straight to my mate who was crying in pain and pleasure, his knees shaking to keep from giving and letting the sword go deeper. I reached over and pulled off the blind fold

"Do you understand mate, I can give you both pleasure and pain" he whimpered and nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks, I sighed and whipped the tears away. I kneeled down to untie his feet, then I untied his arms. I then lift him and the sword from the holder and set him on the floor on his hands and knees. He went to remove the sword but stopped when I growled. I used my foot to push the sword in deeper and as I did that he cried out."Did I say you could remove it?" I growled as I held the sword thee with my foot. He whimpered and lent away from the sword, "What was that, speak up..!" I knelt down and gripped his hips and pushed the swords as far as it would go.

Inuyasha screamed in pain and pleasure.

I growled as I started fucking him with the sword hard and deep.

"DO NOT make me repeat myself Inuyasha" I snarled as my hand snaked up his chest and I roughly started tweaking his nipples.

"I said no Alpha!" he cried out as he began to sob for release. I thrust the sword in as deep as it could go and let go, the buzzing of the beads could still be heard. I striped myself of my clothes and sat on the bed.

"Come here puppy, do not let the sword fall out or you will not get your release." I watched as my mate slowly crawled trying to keep the hilt in and once he reached me he kneeled between my legs, "You will suck my cock like a pup would suckle from its mother, tell me Inuyasha, do you want my milk" I stared down into his golden eyes. He squirmed and licked his lips.

"Yes alpha..." his hand held my semi-hard cock and he began to lick and nip at it, I watched as it started to harden and then disappear into Inuyasha's mouth.

I groaned and held onto his hair as he started to bob his head, he was also bucking onto the sword wedged up his ass. His groans sent vibrations down my cock, suddenly he took the whole 12 inches of my length into his throat and before I knew it I exploded and sent cum down his throat. He released my cock and stared up at me pleading to let him have release. I reached for the controller and turned off the beads, I the pulled out the sword, picked him up and led him on the bed.

I then proceeded to remove the rope but held on tightly to his cock so he would not cum. I then removed the rod,

"Do not cum until I tell Inuyasha, or you will go back on the sword for the rest of the day and night." he whimpered and nodded, I let go of his cock and brought one of his legs to my shoulder.

I positioned my cock at his entrance and slammed into him, he screamed in pleasure as I began to ram into him at a demonic speed, hitting his prostate every time. I lent down so his leg was touching his shoulder, still thrust into him, and began to kiss him on his lips. I then pulled out and before he could whine I flipped him over and rammed back into him still going at the demonic pace I set only going deeper, deeper than what the sword went. I could feel his ass tighten.

"Alpha, I can't hold it, please let me cum!" I growled and grabbed his cock preventing the orgasm.

"Not yet!" I snarled and sped up even more. My mate was withering and squirming underneath me, his cries and pleas muffled as I pushed his head into the sheets. I could feel my stomach tightening as I prepared to cum, I could also feel the knot at the base of my cock begin to grow. As I had done earlier I pulled out and flipped him over and entered him, pulling him up so he was bouncing on my cock, he wrapped his arms around my neck and whimpered into my hair.

"Cum, Inuyasha!" I roared as I slammed into him and bit into his neck which caused him to cum. He sobbed into my neck at finally release after hours of torture. I felt him lock around my knot and sighed, we were going to stuck for a while. I released my hold from his neck and led back on my bed with Inuyasha falling to sleep on my chest, I pulled the cover over and relaxed. I stroked his hair as I too started to fall into an oblivious sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my first sexual type story so please tell how i did.

 


End file.
